It's Not Your Fault So Please Stop Your Crying Now
by Tropical Medlies
Summary: When Imogen finds out about Bobby Beckonridge, it's not something Fiona has planned. One-shot.


When Imogen finds out about Bobby Beckonridge, it's not something Fiona has planned.

In fact, Fiona was going to put off revealing that bit of information for as long as possible, not because she's ashamed of what happened - okay, a little bit because of that - but because she knows how Imogen will react, and she's not quite sure her heart can handle that.

"Oh, I can't even imagine that! Could you? I mean, what kind of sick guy hits a girl and thinks it's _okay_?" Imogen asks, reaching into the bowl of popcorn that's resting on her stomach, her head in Fiona's lap. Fiona's fingers have been gently threading through Imogen's hair for the past half an hour as they've been watching the movie, something that they just picked out on a whim, although now she desperately wishes they hadn't.

When no reply comes from her girlfriend, Imogen's eyes flick from the screen to Fiona, a curious expression on her face. "Fi?"

"Yeah, Im?" Fiona breathes out, not sure how she's going to explain this one away. She and Imogen made a promise early on that there would be no lying and, well, she hasn't been _lying_ about this, per se, just not talking about it until directly questioned.

Imogen knows her all too well by now, knows that there's something that Fiona isn't saying. Sitting up and placing the popcorn bowl on the table, she shifts her body so that she's facing Fiona head on. "Fi…" With her head tilted to the side, lip tucked between her teeth and glasses slightly askew, Fiona realizes that there's nothing on Earth she can deny this girl.

With a heavy sigh she drapes one arm over the back of the couch and mimics Imogen's placement on the couch, facing her head on as well. "Im, before I tell you, just promise me you won't freak out. Please. Just promise me."

Imogen nods her head solemnly, although her worried look has increased tenfold at this point. "Fiona?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me you won't get mad if I break my promise?"

Fiona has to suppress a snort but nods nonetheless. Taking a deep breath to collect herself, she starts. "It was a while back. I met this boy at the Hamptons - Bobby. Bobby Beckonridge. He was the perfect boyfriend, exactly the kind of guy that every girl dreams about bringing home to her parents. Even Declan liked him. Everything with him was great for a while until it…wasn't."

Imogen's hand goes up to cover her mouth, and Fiona can tell she's already starting to fill in the blanks. "He - he hit me a few times. He would try to have sex with me and when I said no he'd get angry and hit me some more. He cheated on me. Pushed me down a flight of stairs. When I tried to break up with him he wouldn't let me. Eventually we went to court and I won, but…it was hard. Really hard."

Fiona's not sure how she kept her composure during the entire speech, having stared down at the fabric of her couch, but once she looks up at Imogen all thoughts of herself fly out the window. Her girlfriend looks like she's going to fall apart at any minute. Her eyes are shiny with unshed tears and there's a look of horror unlike anything Fiona's ever seen before.

"Imo - "

Fiona doesn't even finish before Imogen launches herself across the short space between them, wrapping her arms around Fiona's neck and fitting her face in the crook between Fiona's neck and shoulder, sobbing. "I don't understand why anyone would ever do that to you! You're my Nona! You're wonderful and amazing and you make me laugh and surprise me with flowers and talk to me in French even though I don't understand it and you're perfect! Why would anyone _ever_ want to do anything like that to you?"

Fiona can't help herself: she grins at Imogen's words, hugging her back and trailing one hand up and down the smaller girl's back in an attempt to soothe her. "Well, it's all done with now, isn't it? He's just a bad memory and I've moved on to someone much, much better."

Imogen sniffles against Fiona's neck and pulls away, eyes red behind her trademark glasses. "You know I'd never do that to you, right?"

Fiona rolls her eyes. "Im, I don't think you'd have the strength to push me down a flight of stairs if you tried."

"Fiona!"

"What? It's true!"

"This is no joking matter!"

"I never said it was!"

"Well, stop making jokes about it then!"

"Im, just…just come over here, okay?"

Imogen huffs a little but complies with Fiona's request, snuggling up into her girlfriend's side. Fiona wraps an arm around her shoulder and kisses the top of her head, smoothing some of the flyaway strands of hair. It takes a few seconds before Imogen speaks, her voice muffled by Fiona's shirt, one hand tangled in the material of it by Fiona's stomach.

"What if I just - "

"Imogen, you cannot find him and push him down a flight of stairs."

"But I - "

"Imogen."

"Then I hope he gets eaten by a lion."

"In New York?"

"It could happen. There are zoos in New York."

"Heavily guarded zoos."

"But I just saw on Grey's Anatomy that a lion escaped from a zoo and tried to eat this guy and - "

"You're weird, you know that?"

Imogen pushes herself up on her arms a bit, flashing a grin at Fiona. "And I told you you were going to like every last bit of it," she murmurs, before leaning in to kiss her.


End file.
